


野获编

by waisong



Category: Original Work, 歪怂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waisong/pseuds/waisong
Summary: 废梗
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	野获编

记载一些废梗。真的是废梗，还有点报社……  
名字来源是沈的《万历野获编》

>1.满足

刘小怂终于30万粉丝了，为了满足粉丝女装要求，他买了女仆装，和配套的丝袜。

顾客是祖宗，粉丝更是。虽然伺候好了坟头也不会冒烟，但祖宗就是要供起来才行。

满足粉丝心愿是他的职责所在。

刘小怂很细心，他还给每个脚趾涂了指甲油，只是涂得很丑，不伦不类。

•

•

******

戴士这几天心情不佳，不为别的，就为着平台要让他直播带新人。平台跟他说，您看看后起之秀，刘小怂，粉丝快追上您一半了，也算可塑之才。

戴士看了一眼，嗯，自己100万粉丝，刘小怂30万出头。

他刚想说话，平台主管拍了拍他的肩膀，语重心长地跟他说：“我知道你想说什么，刘小怂人气是不如你，可这小伙儿还算讨喜。反正都是一个平台，就伸伸手的事。”

戴士没太往心里去，对一些关系户，他心里是反感的。这种主播成天到晚不好好做直播，花花肠子倒是九曲八折。什么讨喜，无非就是对着高层主管阿谀奉承。尽管如此，开车的时候他却不自觉地在心里念起刘小怂三个字，反反复复，好像粘在了舌尖上。

月光浓稠，油彩一样照在戴士身上，散发着不详气息。

刘小怂，

刘，小，怂。

总觉得耳熟。

回家打开电脑，鼠标胡乱点了几下，戴士鬼使神差地点开了刘小怂的直播间。“我只想看看刘小怂长什么样……”他心里想着，两只眼睛就盯在了那块电脑屏幕上，然后，呼吸猝滞。

镜头那端：

刘小怂刚换好女仆装，正在直播穿丝袜。

脚趾才伸进去一只，

蕾丝面料，丝带像牛乳一类液体做成的绸缎，柔软窣地。

他的另一只脚脚尖微掂，涂抹着不均匀的指甲油，

色彩招摇放肆，

欲跌撞出框。

过了一会儿，

由于脚的主人过于不老实，

脚上的指甲油随脚步周旋，  
在镜头里如倒在雪堆里的一捧点火樱桃，饱涨欲滴，烂熟甜美。

没有预兆，

镜头忽地调转方向——

裙摆翘起，随着动作起伏，露出裙底阴影下的私密部位，而镜头里的人浑然不觉，哼着一支无名小曲。

再向下移，

是大半截雪白的大腿，剃光了腿毛，

水滑滑的，

月光下的淡奶油一样。

躲避不及。  
甜腻的月光透过屏幕泼溅了戴士一身。

戴士手一抖，水杯里的水撒了半杯，页面在此刻卡住，眼前仍是一团旖旎风光。

刘小怂还在继续，  
因为太用力，丝袜撕出了一个窟窿，在大腿根内侧，面积不大，正好能看见受挤压而磨红了的肉。

他弯下腰去系丝带，柔软的衣料因引力下垂，露出小巧的锁骨以及粉嫩的乳tou。

戴士听见了自己吞咽唾液的声音。

痒意由腹股沟深处蔓延，

传达到脑神经。

他很久都没有这样的感觉了。

坚土下的种子突然萌芽，生出无数敏感的触角，舔舕阴暗角落。

再看一眼，

一个声音隐隐传来，无比诱人。

……

戴士的目光下移了半寸。

镜头聚焦处是紧紧包裹在布料里，线条分明的小腿，它正似沿坡而下的流沙，滑过戈壁，带着热浪席来。

津液凭空蒸腾，

腹下禁地火热。

这盛夏来得猝不及防。

月光不再收敛，像年轻男人的肉体，赤裸行走在床沿。

嘀嗒、

嘀嗒、

嘀嗒、

嘀嗒，

汗液从下颌滚滴到衣服上，洇成指甲大小的斑点，压盖裤子下面的鼓躁。

手指慢慢探进，一片濡湿。

断断续续的低吟后，一股淡淡的味道弥漫房间。

……

屏幕暗了下去，

直播结束。

空调里的冷气驱散了最后一点热意。

戴士回过神，起身倒水。

显示器的光标还停在离退出键差几毫米的位置。  
差了几毫米的那个位置，

•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•

是右上角的“举报”。

第二天，刘小怂的房间因涉嫌淫秽色情而被封禁。

页面退不出去是因为戴士手抖时一直按的是举报。  
题目满足是戴士得到了某种满足。

下一篇是甜的，名字叫《刘文成》

2.刘文成

远嫁公主怂，塞北狼王歪

刘小怂在远嫁去塞北的路上逃跑了，不过他把地图给看反了，结果跑着跑着自己跑到了塞北的边境。

马蹄扬起浓烟一样的黄土，漫漫黄沙里，一个人从地平线上兀然出现。天边的红日映着他的披风，这人骑着汗血宝马奔驰而来，像卷风似的把刘小怂架在肩上扛了回去。

刘小怂刚到塞北就被掳走了。

……

夜晚的塞北，篝火够亮，火焰舔舐着低垂下来的半边天空。

一堆虎背熊腰的大汉围在刘小怂身边猛嗅，而刘小怂就像勿入熊群里的小羊崽，瑟瑟发抖，一脸的懵懂胆怯。

刘小怂以为自己要被他们吃掉了，可是在帐子里的人突然发话——也就是把他掳来的那个人，他在帐内低语了几句，这些凶神恶煞的大汉就一溜烟全都不见了。这时，那个男人从帐子里走出来，坐到他身边。

男人用清水给他洗脸，还喂他吃了烤好的兔肉。刘小怂本来被吓傻了，闻到兔肉的香味，胃口又被激活，不顾危险地狂吃起来。吃完兔肉，男人又贴心地递给他水袋，刘小怂“咕噜咕噜”地喝了个畅快。酒足饭饱，他才想起他对面坐着的是那群彪形大汉的头目。

“你不怕我在里面下毒吗？”男人挑起一边的眉，用流利的汉语问。

刘小怂打了个不合时宜的饱嗝，老老实实地回答。“怕， 但也怕饿死……”

男人侧过身，肩膀抖动，像是在憋笑。

“你会吃了我吗？”刘小怂怯怯地问，因为他听说塞北有些人以人肉为食。

男人没有回答。

到了天黑，男人抱着他进了帐子。他给刘小怂盖好被子以后，自己则把缩成一团的刘小怂牢牢抱进怀里。

这一夜没有月亮，但星星却很亮，照得帐外如洒碎碎银光。

男人睡得安稳，可刘小怂睁着眼睛一直撑到天亮。

大汉们在帐外守了一宿，男人刚出帐，他们就喊男人狼王。刘小怂这才知道，原来绑架他的人就是他的未婚夫，塞北的狼王，戴士。

戴士并没有吃掉他，反而对他特别好。每次有烤好的兔肉都让他先吃最鲜嫩多汁的部分，他洗澡用的也是沙漠珍贵的清水，戴士闲时就让他骑在自己的马上，带他去唯一的一块绿洲散步。

一天，戴士带着大汉们去边境互市换东西——因为沙漠的蔬果很少，他们只能用这个方法换取生活物资。

虽然刘小怂也觉得这样做有些不地道，但他还是趁这个机会逃跑了。

因为他之前在观音大士面前发过誓，一定要娶一个自己喜欢的人度过余生。

可是他太高估自己了——  
有地图都跑不明白，何况是没有地图呢？

非常不巧，他遇见了狼群。

这群狼在沙漠中似乎已经饿了很久，幽绿色的眼睛里尽是贪婪欲望。刘小怂手里连树枝都没有，怎么可能和狼群搏杀？他调转方向往后跑了几步，谁知就像踩进了无底的沼泽，脚被海水一样的沙子吞噬卷袭着，越拔陷得越深。

没用多久，沙子已经没过了他的嘴巴。

接下来，  
就要灌进他的鼻子。

看来他要死了，刘小怂十分绝望地想，风沙大得连他的呼救声都掩盖住了。再说，就算有人能听到，那个人就会来救他吗？希望太渺茫了。

就在他快要合上眼皮的时候，真的有一个黑点从地平面上出现了。

黑点越来越近，已经能看清是一个人的轮廓了。

与此同时，刘小怂的头顶上方似乎也飘来了一朵巨大的云团——

是一只大雕！

“怂怂，快把他往上面拉！”这人声音急切，是刘小怂意识不清醒前最后听见的声音。

……

刘小怂醒过来，戴士正在给那只大雕梳理羽毛，这只雕的羽毛雪白，远看着确实像朵云彩，难怪自己会看错。

“这是海东青。”戴士跟他解释。

刘小怂点点头，他知道。他曾在宫里见过，因为塞北每次朝贡的贡品里一定会有海东青。

戴士微笑：“你也见过吗？中原没有海东青，似乎只有在皇帝的豹房里才能见到。”

“哦，我，我是听我娘说的，她是宫里的驯兽师。”刘小怂扯谎说。似乎是为了证明他就是驯兽师的后代，海东青主动扑到了刘小怂的肩上，亲昵地蹭起他的脸。刘小怂这才发现雪白无暇的海东青身上有一块灰色的烧痕。

戴士眼里闪过痛色，他解释：“我带着它去大火里找人时烧掉的。”

谁都有伤心事，于是刘小怂换了个话题，“还没有谢谢你，你是碰巧救了我吗？”

戴士摇头：“不是，我让怂怂闻过你的味道，是它寻着你的气味过去的。”

松松？  
刘小怂总觉得男人是在叫他。

“是怂，从心的那个怂。这是雕的名字。”戴士纠正他说。

真是自己的这个怂？刘小怂瞪大眼睛，用咳嗽掩饰自己的惊讶。他问戴士为什么要给雕取这个名字。

戴士抚摸着海东青的翅膀，说：“我有一位未婚妻，叫作刘小怂，是天朝过来的王子，聪明又善良。因为我很爱他，所以就叫这只雕怂怂。”

刘小怂吃惊了，他就是刘小怂啊，明明自己和戴士之前都没有见过，戴士怎么会很爱自己呢？可是他又不能问，因为问多了就会暴露自己的身份。

他不想暴露，可戴士主动开口，他问刘小怂有没有听说过这位王子。

没有，没有，怎么会认识。刘小怂心虚地回答。

戴士遗憾地叹了口气，指着天上启明星的方向，说，他就像这颗星星，虽然天上繁星众多，但我一眼就能看见他。

因为，

他像是光，

而且是最璀璨的光。

说这句话的时候，戴士的目光定定落在他身上，一副“你还不跟我讲实话”的表情。刘小怂害臊地低下头，胸口像揣着好多只小兔子，咚咚作响。

观音大士啊，  
我好像有点喜欢这个人。

*******

快到冬天的时候，天朝派了使者过来，说是刘小怂因病不幸在远嫁途中仙逝，要再嫁一位王子过来。

戴士摇头拒绝了，他告诉使臣他这一生只有一位妻子，绝不会续弦。知道内情的刘小怂心里很甜，他想戴士从把他掳来那一刻起就已经知道了他的身份，而多数中原子民都以为他逃婚逃到沙漠丢了性命。

使臣拖着长长的胡须，迟疑地向刘小怂站着的方向看了一眼，用古怪的语气说：“你执意如此吗？”

戴士毫不犹豫地说，是。

看到戴士这样决绝，使臣只好无奈地离开了。

刘小怂等使臣一走就迫不及待地扑进了戴士的怀里亲了上去。没办法，方才戴士回绝别人的样子实在是太帅了。喘着粗气，他歪仰起脑袋问了戴士一个他之前就想问的问题：“为什么你上次就说你爱我啊，我们过去见过吗？很熟吗？”戴士用手掌摸了摸他的头发，说：“是啊，我原来在大明皇宫里做质子，那个时候我们就见过了。”

眨了眨眼睛，刘小怂困惑地说，“可是我为什么一点都不记得了？”

“那是因为你失忆了啊，小傻蛋。”戴士跟他解释说是一场火灾让他失去了过去的记忆。“但是……”刘小怂还想说点什么，却被戴士很大力地回亲了一口，然后又被抱到了马背上。戴士握着马缰，从一个沙丘走到另一个沙丘，从东边的关隘走到西边的短墙，从天亮走到了暮色四合。一路上刘小怂听他讲了不少他们过去的事情。

什么智斗势利眼的太傅，打翻猖狂的刘贵妃的胭脂，还有戏弄看不起戴士的四皇子指尖……

原来自己过去曾经帮助过在皇宫里无依无靠的戴士啊，而当年戴士从皇城离开带走了一只雕，那只雕就是现在的怂怂。难怪它和自己如此亲近。这些事情刘小怂虽然一件也想不起来，但他知道这些都是他能做出来的。刘小怂问戴士，还有没有什么大事。戴士沉默了一会，对他说，有，你救过我的命。刘小怂的好奇心被勾了出来，他想知道是件什么样的事情，可戴士却戛然而止，没了下文。

或许并不是件什么好事吧，刘小怂想。

“不过听起来你好像很爱我～”刘小怂靠在戴士的胸膛上，叼着一根草，悠哉悠哉。

戴士把他揽得更紧了，低声说“是” 

刘小怂得意地追问了他一个很俗套的问题，“有多爱？”

戴士勒紧缰绳，

命给你。

绿洲的长风似乎有催人入睡的效果，刘小怂听着那些自己本该熟悉却又根本想不起来的回忆，打起了盹。他像是在梦中喃语般回答“我也一样”，然后沉沉地睡着了。

*****  
梦境里，刘小怂置身一片火海，四周都是烧着的宫殿。就在冲天的火光里，一个少年和一只雕不断朝他这边冲过来，像是要对他说什么。可是火势太大了，他什么也听不见。后来，也看不见了。

睡醒起来，刘小怂觉得身上很乏力，像是被拆骨重装了一回。戴士不在他身边，不知道去了哪里。

刘小怂总觉得哪里不对劲。

烛光映着帐内的一切物体，投下一片物体的阴影。

莫名地，刘小怂不安起来，从他看见那位使臣起他就隐隐感到不安了。

他披上一件衣服，趁大汉们不注意，偷偷溜出帐子。

另外一边的帐子上，映着两个人的侧半边轮廓。刘小怂一眼就看出右边的人是戴士。他蹲在帐外，仔细听他们的谈话。而让他惊讶的是，左边和戴士对话的人就是本该回去向皇帝复命的使者！

声音断断续续地传到刘小怂的耳朵里。

戴士沉声说，“我必须如此。”

使者：“你如果一定……那你的寿命就……”

戴士没有回应。

使者：“你为了……什么都不要了吗？”

戴士不语。

使者又说：“那场大火只是意外……”

戴士还是没有说话。

使者又说：“他毕竟已经不是人类，阴阳相隔。就算他留在你身边，也只是……你真的想好了？”

戴士默然。

使者愤然离去：“孽缘，真是孽缘！”

******  
没有星星的夜空，月亮孤单高悬。

一滴透明的眼泪滑过刘小怂的脸，滚落进沙地，洇成小块斑点。

他终于知道哪里古怪了  
——烛光下的他没有影子。

是的，  
他全想起来了，

五年前的大明宫起了一场大火，烧死了一位王子，质子戴士趁乱逃出宫城回到塞北称王。

那位烧死的王子，就是他啊。

《擅场》

随便写的，

先婚后爱，戴士有点渣

如果不喜欢这个设定就不要看了

出于平台需要，主播d先生和主播l先生结婚了。

表面上他们是令人艳羡的神仙眷侣，然而事实并非如此。平台的高层说，你们在大众面前做一对恩爱夫夫就行了，这是公司给你们的人设，随便你私下有几个情人，结婚就是摆个样儿。

于是，结婚第一天他们就对彼此说：“戴（刘）先生，我对你的身体没有任何兴趣。”

……

结婚一个月以后，l先生十分熟练地从d先生的床上用脚尖勾起散落在地的衣服，等穿戴整齐再由d先生不厌其烦地把它们一件件脱下来，直到那诱人的肉体一丝不挂……

d先生风度翩翩，阅人无数，在风月场上无往不利，引无数美人掷果倾慕，他竟然会有这样的疑问，真是白天撞了鬼。朋友在心里默默吐槽：“爱不爱不好说，馋他身子倒是肯定的。”但嘴上应付，爱，都是做出来的。

d先生深觉有理，他也一向把这句话奉为圭臬，一以贯之。从那以后他看l先生的眼神开始变得微妙起来——以前他总觉得l先生是个傻的，从头到脚都吐着泡泡，可现在他却觉得l先生说话时那一张一合的两片粉唇如此惹人怜爱，就像樱花做成的果冻。“真该让人把它们全部都亲得高肿起来！”d先生用一种义愤填膺的语气在心里说。

原来他们肌肤相亲了那么多次，d先生却从来没有吻过l先生。

当他在心里意淫了l先生的唇瓣不下几百次后，老天给了他一次机会——在录平台节目的后台衣帽间，他和l先生的唇瓣恰好擦过，只是一下，d先生却似得了滋味，追咬了上去。l先生被吓到了，连反抗都忘了，回过神，嘴巴里里外外都被l先生轻薄了一通。

“去休息室。”唇瓣湿润着分开，l先生微喘着说。

“你胆子挺大，不怕他们看见？”d先生表面不动声色，心里却爱死他这个样子，说完又上去狠狠亲了一口。

“你怕了？”l先生眼尾微红，汗珠打湿了鸦色的鬓角：“原来某知名主播是个银样蜡枪头——”

“唔——”腰部被用力撞了一下。

湿热的东西贴着腿缝，蠢蠢欲动。

“说我什么？哪个房管教你的这个词？嗯？”

激将法对d先生很管用，他进到里面的东西涨了一圈，让l先生那里又痛又痒。

“可要忍住别出声，这里隔音不好。”d先生坏笑着捏了一下l先生的臀，把他的腿抬起。

虽然l先生站起来比d先生还要高，但在床上的时候那双修长的腿却在d先生的身下柔顺交叠，无比驯服，既像美人鱼的鱼尾一般灵活，又像上好的白色软绸——极服帖地缠住了d先生的腰，也缠住了d先生的魂儿。

d先生在意乱情迷之际，没头没脑地问了句：喜欢吗？

喜欢吗？

喜欢，我吗？

这个“我”字说得含糊，那是d先生自己也没察觉到的底气不足。

身下的人身形一顿，脸上闪过一丝不易察觉的受伤表情，略微迟疑，他眯起眼，笑如春华，双腕搭在d先生的脖子上拖长嗓音：

喜欢啊——

汗水蒸腾成绚烂红雨，眼波翻涌填爱欲云泽。

这是欢喜佛佛台下最惑人的梵音，是魅族舞女足间流动的铃歌。这一声“喜欢”教人如痴如醉，如癫如狂，d先生听了就像是变成了一台永动机，卖力地在l先生身上耕耘，却殊不知l先生以为他说的喜欢是指自己的床技。

*******  
l先生受邀去一个比赛作解说，本来没什么，只是跟他做搭档解说的是d先生原来的老情人，s先生。s先生是位温润君子，据说当年两个人已经处到了谈婚论嫁的地步，不知道怎么还是分了手。

两个人相见，l先生总觉得有点别扭。

s先生倒显得从容大方，打了招呼还为他们的婚姻献上祝福。两个人的解说都有稿子，不管怎么说，比赛解说的工作算是顺利完成了。结束已经半夜，天气却突然变得恶劣，刮起一阵妖风，眼看着就要下大暴雨。l先生其实很害怕这种天气，他连光线很暗的恐怖游戏都不敢玩。

“不然我们等等再出去吧。”s先生提议。

l先生不得不同意，但半个小时之后雨却越下越大，还夹杂了冰雹，而l先生的腹部也开始变得冰凉一片。“抱歉，我先去个厕所。”l先生经常胃寒，所以他养了一只猫，冷了就让猫趴到他的肚子上睡觉。有一次他夜里很难受，但猫寄养给了亲戚，所以他就一个人在厕所里面吐，后来疼得快晕了，是d先生把他从厕所抱出来的。

他在厕所呆了很久，面色苍白地从厕所里走出来时，他看见d先生的经纪人也在休息室。“怂哥。”经纪人跟他打了个招呼。他点点头环顾四周，发现没了s先生的踪影。经纪人看出他的疑惑，解释说d先生来接他，但他刚才不在，而s的车正好拿去维修，所以歪哥先送s回家了。

面色更白了几分。

挺正常的，毕竟他们还爱过，自己和d先生呢，除了表面情分哪还有什么真心。

l先生的心也和胃一样被凉意包裹着，他没有说话，转身走进了雨幕。

所以等d先生回来接他想接的人时，人已经不在了。

……  
d先生和l先生参加的竞技节目播了。

节目播出的当天晚上，平台就收到了一封匿名信，里面是d先生和当红小生阿蒲一起下车进酒店的照片。

“不是都和你说了，私下随便你怎么玩，但不能太张扬！”

d先生看都没看照片一眼：“我和蒲先生什么关系也没有。”平台主管冷笑，有没有关系都被人抓到了。匿名信说了，要你们离婚，不然他就要曝你的料，你自己看着办吧。d先生没有说话，准备转身离开，身后传来主管的声音：“对了，这件事我已经告诉他了，他作为你名义上的爱人必须要知道。”

d先生脚步一顿，然后大步离开。

回到家，l先生不在，而以往这个时间l先生健身应该已经回来了。d先生心里隐约觉得不好，赶紧拨了l先生的号码，忙音过后，l先生的手机竟然是关机状态。他又奔上楼去，l先生的房间空荡荡的，连行李箱都不在了。

d先生赶紧联系了几个和l先生有交往的主播，可是谁都没有l先生的消息。就在一筹莫展的时候，f小姐想了一阵儿，说：“他会不会回沈阳老家了。前几天他好像在群里问订票的事情来着。”d先生立即托人去查l先生的航班信息，l先生真的订了回沈阳的飞机，半个小时之后就起飞。

d先生也顾不上其他，赶紧开车奔向机场。机场的人那样多，就算再生出十对眼珠也看不过来，他又哪里能找到一个刻意躲着他的人。

一眼扫过——

那个高瘦白净，穿着灰色风衣，提着一只大号行李箱的男人，可不就是l先生吗。

“刘小怂！”

d先生跑过去，一只手按住了l先生的行李箱，一手则环在了l先生的腰上。“怎么走也不和我说一声，我还以为你要搬出去。”d先生低声说。

l先生天生体质弱，健身也只健得皮肤更有光泽，并没什么其他成效，l先生动了几下，仍然无法挣脱d先生的桎梏。“别胡闹了，哥，这么多人看着呢。”l先生只好小声说。

d先生从来没被人说过是个胡闹的人，大约人都爱犯贱，被l先生这样一骂，反而有点高兴，他拉着l先生出了机场，开车开到附近的一家咖啡厅。

咖啡厅的玻璃上起了层雾，外面的街景变得模糊，整个世界好像只剩下了他们两个人。

d先生看着l先生无悲无喜的脸，心里突然没了底气，一时间不知道怎么开口。

“平台把事情都告诉我了，它建议我们离婚。”l先生先开口了。

“你怎么想？”d先生追问。

“离婚协议我签好了，等你签完就可以离婚了。”l先生淡淡地说，没有看他。

沉默了很久，d先生道：“照片不是真的，我们什么也没做。你……信我。”

“平台跟我讲了，咱们俩离婚才是最好的选择，不然会对我们有影响。哥，你知道，我是个小主播，经不起折腾。”l先生那双干净漂亮的手上已经没了结婚戒指，d先生想起以往即使是洗澡l先生也不会轻易把戒指摘掉。

“我信不信都没有用，关键是别人不会信。就算你能证明，平台不一定肯出精力帮你解释。”

“我只想你信。”d先生急了，他握住l先生冰凉的手：“跟我回去吧。”

l先生听到d先生的话，好像愣了一下，但又把手缓缓抽了出来，“哥，其实这样也正好，我早就想结束我们的关系了。”

“戴士，”l先生叹了口气说：“我有喜欢的人了，所以我不能背叛他。”

我们，  
还是离婚吧。

“……什么时候的事情？”喉咙发涩，d先生艰难地问。

“我们录节目的时候，不，或许更早，是在我们结婚的时候，又或许是在我们刚认识的那一秒我就喜欢他了。”l先生回忆道，眼神里泛着柔光。

不知道何时起，d先生掌握了l先生每个小动作的意思：像小猪一样哼气是在表示不满，啃手指是在说明他内心紧张，傻笑是他真的高兴，包括叉腰嘟嘴则是在向自己撒娇……

说的这样具体，他并不是在说谎，l先生他真的有喜欢的人。

原来l先生不爱他啊……

d先生的心一点点沉进了冰湖。

“好，我签。”

********

过年前一天晚上沈阳下了场大雪，雪花如掌，将整个城市铺成一个冰雪琉璃世界。

也是去年这个时候d先生来的沈阳，他来得时候l先生刚动身去了杭州。也是到了l先生的父母家，d先生才知道l先生早就把他们结婚的事情告诉了父母，d先生也才明白l先生对他是认真的 ，所谓的相看两相厌，似乎并非如此。d先生到了l先生的房间，结婚戒指没并有被带走，而是放在了一个红色的小盒里。他拿出来在阳光下细看，戒指里面刻了两个字母：DL。

d先生，l先生

戴士，刘小怂，是他们的姓名。

……

刘——小——怂：视若珍宝地放在舌尖，抵至上颚，再滑过牙齿，轻轻念出。  
刘。小。怂。

戴士用嘴唇碰了碰那枚戒指。戒指是冷的，但他的嘴唇却是滚烫的，滚烫到要把这外面的冰雪也融化掉。

“什么时候的事？”“我们录节目的时候，不，或许更早，是在我们结婚的时候，又或许是在我们刚认识的那个瞬间我就喜欢他了。”刘小怂的话在戴士耳边响起。刘小怂口中喜欢的这个人，指的为什么不会是他呢？刘小怂之所以无法说出实情，是因为他清楚那时戴士喜欢的不是他这个人，他们每次的肉体欢爱，于他都是沸喉的毒药，而假装讨厌戴士，其实是他脆弱的伪装。d先生以混淆视听的欲望作矛刺痛了最爱他的人。

不确定今年刘小怂会不会回家过年，一年不行，就两年，两年不行就三年，三年过去他还有剩下的半生，他等便是了。

“你总算回来了，快点进屋。”刘爸的声音隔着门传来。

“今年雪太大，杭州也下雪了，可把我冻坏了，我姥呢？”“嗯？怎么多了一双鞋，家里来客人了？”

声音透过门，无比清晰地传到戴士的耳朵里，这是他心心念念的人的声音。

“咳咳，有客人，在你房间呢，你去看看。”

“在我房间，看来是熟——”“人”字还未出口，刘小怂和戴士打了个照面，两个人都睁大眼睛，嘴唇翕动，但谁也没说出半个字来。

“你们聊一聊，我去看看饺子好了没。”刘爸说着关上了门。

屋子里异常安静，和外面轰轰烈烈的爆竹声形成反差。

“你怎么在我家。”刘小怂站在戴士对面，问。

“来找你。”

刘小怂皱起眉，“咱们已经离婚了吧，找我干什么。”

“我想和你说句话。”

刘小怂后退了几步，抵在门边，眼神躲闪。

“不然……不然，先吃饭吧，我，我饿了。对，我饿了。”

他下意识地咬了指甲。

刘小怂的慌张戴士都看在眼里，怎好步步紧逼。

“好，先吃饭。”戴士妥协了。

……

吃饭的时候倒是其乐融融，他们谁也没提起刚才复婚的事情，既不像冤家，又不像夫夫，更像是多年未见的好友。刘小怂有点人来疯，连喝了几杯白酒，说要给他姥唱歌。戴士想起他们相识就是因为刘小怂在主播线下聚会喝酒喝多了，一不小心吐在了当时就是大主播的他的身上。那时刘小怂还是个刚出校门的大学生，生意赔了，直播也没人气，却天生一副笑脸，再难过也不在人前落泪。戴士给他送到了酒店，他却打着醉隔，缠着他要给他唱《逾春》。“听我唱嘛，就一首，就一首！”戴士这么聪明也不知道怎么就信了醉得五迷三道的刘小怂的鬼话，听了一晚上的《逾春》，耳朵都起了茧子。

——

掀流光，

挥霍的酣畅淋漓，

卷滂沱

采撷三千世界，

高举王座

试探濡濡风月，

舔腻坎坷

乳鸟饮啜靡虹，

你亭亭高歌

……

歌词什么意思，戴士到最后也没听明白。那天晚上，他只记住了给他唱歌唱了一宿还吐了他一身的刘小怂。

吃完饭，刘小怂也彻底醉了。他三杯必上头，一会的功夫，话也说不清了，还是戴士抬他进的屋。

“一身酒味，快起来，帮你换衣服。”戴士好久没抱过人了，有些疲累，但刘小怂却像挂件一样挂在了他身上，怎么也下不去。戴士觉得又好笑又生气，笑是笑他这么久了还是粘人的老样子，气是气恼他是不是也会和别人如此。

“不下来，”刘小怂哼唧道，“你暖和。”说完又往戴士怀里蹭了蹭。

“你……”戴士无奈只好带他进了浴室，本来想把他放在里面不管，但谁知他才离开刘小怂片刻，刘小怂整个人便歪栽进了浴缸里。

“我帮你洗，行吗？”

浴缸里的人没有反应，好像是已经熟睡了。

……

等戴士帮他洗完澡已经凌晨三点了，过年守岁的事情也都忘到了脑后。尽管什么也没做，但只要刘小怂在他身边就足够了。

“新年快乐，l先生。”烟花落下时，戴士的嘴唇也覆在了刘小怂的额头上，他低声说。

*******  
一觉醒来，天已经大亮，戴士很久都没有睡得这样沉过，他醒来才知道，刘小怂已经返程回了杭州。刘小怂连戒指也没拿走，好像心里真的放下他了，戴士苦笑。

打开手机，好几条的消息。

“哥，最近刘小怂直播间要抽奖，他说要送他打的项链，哦，戒指也行。”反水发了条微信。

戴士打字的手指微滞，用之前注册的小号打开了刘小怂的直播间，刘小怂果然正在直播间说这件事情。

“胃无限，你来了。我这次抽奖哦，你可以要戒指或者项链，上面还能刻字。你要不要进房管群，房管群抽中概率更大。”

戴士送了两个火箭，问：“什么时候？”

“下播之后。”

“好。下播说。”戴士用的这个小号刚好一年，他还单独配了个微信号。

他果真进了房管群，就为了刘小怂亲手做的戒指，他想要赌一赌。

可惜——

他手气很差，这次也一样，或许这就是上天对他的惩罚。

“你也太高冷了，是不方便吗？”刘小怂抽完奖给他发了条私信。

戴士不知道怎么回，正犹豫着，刘小怂又发来一条消息，“你是不是很想要戒指？如果你不介意我可以给你做一个。”

他要给自己单独做一个？柳暗花明，戴士居然有点嫉妒自己的小号。

“可以刻字吗。”戴士问。

“可以啊。”

戴士想了一会，“我在杭州，离你很近，能不能见面说。”

*****

戴士去趟了杭州，这是他第二次来杭州，当时因为离婚他的人气也下降了不少，经纪人问他要不要接个综艺。平台给他挑了三个综艺，只有来杭州录的这个没什么钱也没收视，经纪人跟他说你选这个是最下策，收益最低。但他还是接了，不为别的，就为了离喜欢的人近一点。

和他上次来不一样，这天正好下了小雪，雪花落在肩头来不及掸就化开了。 

戴士坐在约好的咖啡厅，看着阴沉的天，心里有些不安。

……  
离他们约好的时间已经过去了整整三个小时。

刘小怂从没有迟到过。每次见面，刘小怂都是朝他跑来的。这种下一秒就奔向喜欢的人的心情，他竟察觉的这样晚。

不安一点点扩散，戴士拿出了手机，上面一条消息也没有。

就在他坐立不安的时候 ，

“叮——”  
手机铃响起，

一个陌生号码打来的。

“喂，你好……”戴士焦急地接通了电话。

杂乱的脚步声从手机那头传来，其中还夹杂着哭声与喊声。

几秒后，对面的男音说：

“他出事了，在医院，你过来吧。”

*****  
戴士很少这样近距离地观察刘小怂，带着氧气罩的刘小怂像是没有防护措施的玻璃制品，那样脆弱单薄。

长廊里，黄然的烟一根接一根地抽，似乎在抑制自己的暴走。

“他是不是为了见我，所以……”话没说完，黄然一脚踢翻了垃圾桶。

“是啊，是啊！他为了见你跑了十几家做戒指的店，在咖啡店前面的路口被车撞了。你tm是不是以为他不知道你就是胃无限？你就是发个标点符号他都知道是你！不喜欢他就别来纠缠，现在他住院了，躺在床上了，你tm满意了？”黄然怒气冲冲地揪住了他的衣领。

戴士面对黄然的质问，什么也说不出来。

是啊，刘小怂会不知道他是胃无限吗。

在他曾经陷入迷途的日子里，刘小怂一直在等他，等着他回头看一眼，可是他却浑然不知，在歧路上越走越远。包括这次，如果他去接刘小怂，或许悲剧就不会发生。不是老天没有给他机会，而是他一再错过了。

沉默了很久，黄然无力地松开他的衣领，告诉他：

“刘小怂他很可能下半身再也动不了了。”

手指颤抖。

戴士很想把报应加诸到自己头上。

“我发誓会照顾他一生。”

黄然瞥了他一眼，离开时闷声道：“你最好做到。他给你机会，我不会。”

*****  
又下雪了，这已经是第四年的冬天了。

雪花打在玻璃窗上，留下点点水痕，如同千千万万只为了光明殉葬的银蝶。

戴士推着刘小怂在落地窗前看着外面的雪景。

医生说，刘小怂还能站起来，只是以后不能再跑步了。

这几年一直是戴士在照顾他，等刘小怂苏醒之后，戴士就向他提了复婚的请求，但刘小怂拒绝了。戴士知道，刘小怂不想戴士因为可怜他，才勉强和他在一起。

戴士想好了，每年冬天他都会再提一次。

蹲下身，戴士和轮椅上的刘小怂平视：“我的那枚戒指，你还愿意给我吗？”

似乎有些意外，刘小怂嘴角微动，好像再思考。

“你想刻什么？”

过了一会，刘小怂问他。

“我能先问几个问题吗？”

刘小怂半垂下眼睑，“问什么，没意义了。”

是啊，没意义了，过去的事情都过去了。这四年光阴里，戴士终于尝受到了爱一个人的滋味，很苦也很甜。但他们还有以后，有意义的余生是有有彼此的余生。

“那我说我要刻的字了，可以刻一句话吗？”

“只要不太长。”

“那我说了，你千万千万得记牢。”

“嗯”

雪小了，雪花安静地落在屋檐，寒鸦飞走时掠过树梢，抖下簌簌积雪。

刘小怂答应了。

•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•

雪后初霁，一缕阳光穿过云层照进室内 。

l先生耳根微红，“话，话，太长了，没法刻……”

“没关系。”d先生像个循循善诱的长者，将婚戒重新戴进他的无名指，轻语：“我可以和你一起刻，用剩下的一生。”

《心逾炭火春》广播剧ed——《逾春》，两年前看的歌词，现在依然觉得写得绝妙。

全是废梗，十分无聊。回头看自己写的，真是……唉


End file.
